


Triangle

by shaggydogstail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggydogstail/pseuds/shaggydogstail
Summary: ‘Bet you’d like to watch.’  Lily’s lying back and stroking his chest, smiling at him in that wicked, dangerous way of hers.  ‘Bet you’d like to see me and Sirius together.  Fucking.’





	

He shouldn’t want it.

Really, it’s wrong. Wrong, and bad, and twisted, and dirty. James knows he ought to be appalled at the mere idea—he _is_ appalled, sick and anxious. And yet…

The thought of it, of them, should make him angry and jealous, stoke the possessive fire that used to flare up in his belly whenever he saw her so much as _talking_ to anyone who might be in possession of a penis; before, back in the days when she’d barely give him a second glance. Because what’s the point in loving someone, chasing them relentlessly for years, if he’s just going to hand her over to another man, and sit back and watch him unwrap her? He ought to want to keep her to himself, hold her close with fierce, possessive tenderness, because that’s normal, isn’t it? A normal boyfriend wouldn’t get hopelessly aroused at the prospect of watching other people fucking at all, far less his own girlfriend and his best mate.

Lily isn’t helping either. She _knows_ , James is sure of it, and she delights in taunting him with it. She flirts outrageously with Sirius, holding him a bit too tight when they hug hello or goodbye, parking herself in his lap when there aren’t enough seats in the pub, and laughing and winking at Sirius’ terrible double entendres. 

She knows he likes to watch, too. Maybe it’s the legacy of all that time he spent admiring her from a distance, or maybe he just always was a voyeuristic bastard, but he does, and she knows how to make the most of it. Lily sashays across the bedroom, peeling off each layer of clothing sinfully slowly, laughing and swotting James’ hand away if he dares to touch. He likes her to go on top when they’re fucking, so that he can lie back and watch as she skims her hands over her body, caressing her breasts and stroking her clit. Sometimes she binds his hands to the headboard and threatens to hex him if he closes his eyes, because it’s almost too much for him to keep looking and not touching.

She’s an exhibitionist, is Lily, and James loves her for it, loves it when she makes sure he gets the chance to walk in and see her touching herself in the shower, when she leans over to him while they’re out shopping and announces that she isn’t wearing any knickers, and when she drags him into a filthy public toilet by the public park and tells him he isn’t getting out of the stall until he goes down on her. She’s fierce, and demanding, and she really doesn’t give a fuck.

It doesn’t help that she’s also relentlessly inquisitive and ruthlessly manipulative.

‘Did Sirius ever do this?’ she asks. It’s hardly a fair question at the best of times, far less when James is lying flat on his back and stark naked, with Lily crouched between his legs, her lips barely an inch away from his cock. James suspects that fairness is the last thing on Lily’s mind. He grunts noncommittally and hopes she’ll just stop talking and _get on with it_.

Chance’d be a fine thing.

Lily runs her tongue along the underside of his cock; base to tip, and then lifts her head. ‘Well,’ she demands, rubbing the palm of her hand over his balls, ‘did he? I’ve heard stories about horny little boys in dorms, James, and I want to know if it’s true. Did Sirius ever suck you off?’

‘Yes,’ James gasps, shocking himself. His honesty is swiftly rewarded when Lily takes his cock into her mouth, sliding her lips up and down oh-so-slowly. He can feel her suppressed laughter vibrating right through him and he’s close, so bloody close when she releases him again.

‘Did you like it?’

‘Wha–?’ James is barely capable of rational thought at all by now, far less a deeply embarrassing interrogation on his sexual history.

‘I said,’ Lily answers slowly, her lips so close to his cock that he can practically feel them moving, along with the little puffs of air when she speaks, ‘did you like it? Did you like having Sirius suck your cock?’

He’s too far gone now, teetering between the brink of orgasm and utter delirium, to do anything but tell the truth. ‘Yes,’ he gasps, and nearly explodes with desire and relief when she starts sucking him again. ‘Yes, yes, oh _fuck_ , yes.’

It doesn’t end there.

Lily has more questions, impertinent, dirty questions that make James flush with arousal and mortification. She asks about Sirius’ technique, his preferences, how he tastes, and how he smells. She extracts detailed accounts of awkward teenage fumbling after lights-out, experiments in the showers after Quidditch. James is consumed with embarrassment and a vague sense of disloyalty, but he never could say no to Lily and besides, she fights dirty, never missing an opportunity to taunt him, to use his own arousal as a weapon against him. Soon James finds himself impossibly turned-on whenever Sirius and Lily are in the same room together and just hearing her speak his name makes him hard.

He fights back in the only way he knows how, making light of it, because if it’s only a joke he can cope with that. ‘Sometimes I think you want to shag Sirius yourself,’ he says with a shaky laugh as Lily slides off him and curls up in his arms, having brought them both to orgasm by speculating about Sirius’ virility in breathy whispers as she fucked herself on James’ cock.

‘Why shouldn’t I?’ Lily asks simply. It’s so unfair that she displays not a trace of discomfort. ‘I’ve got eyes, after all, and you’ve told me yourself that he’s good at it.’

There’s just a moment when James feels a shiver of uncertainty, when the two weak spots in his armour align, because even the infamous Potter ego isn’t insurmountable. _What if it’s Sirius she really wants?_

‘Bet you’d like to watch.’ Lily’s lying back and stroking his chest, smiling at him in that wicked, dangerous way of hers. ‘Bet you’d like to see me and Sirius together.’ She leans across and whispers in his ear. ‘ _Fucking_.’

James should laugh at that, or tut and roll his eyes, or get all huffy and jealous. He shouldn’t get hard at the thought ( _again? Already?_ ) He shouldn’t close his eyes, picturing it. And he certainly shouldn’t let out a ragged exhalation of breath and say, ‘yeah.’

Lily sits up and James’ eyes fly open, terrified that maybe he’s gone to far this time, but Lily’s grinning. ‘OK, then,’ she says. ‘But you’ll have to ask him.’

She’s bolt upright now, pulling a t-shirt over her head. James shakes his head and blinks in confusion. ‘What?’ says Lily, rolling her eyes at the look of confusion on James’ face. ‘He’s your friend.’

He can’t possibly ask. Not that.

But Lily keeps on, talks about it when they’re fucking, asks James what he’d like to see her and Sirius do together, and tells him what she’d like to do. Her flirtation with Sirius has reached such a level now that Remus and Peter look away, embarrassed, occasionally shooting questioning looks towards James.

James has a pretty high embarrassment threshold, but he’s mortified by the whole thing. It makes him want to cringe, to run away and hide, to modify his own memory so that he can forget it all, forget how much he _likes_ the idea. James is weak, though, and Lily is brazen, and she keeps on, and on, and _on_ until James is forced to have the most embarrassing conversation of his entire life.

Sirius looks at him with an expression of incredulity as James stutters and blushes, stumbling over his words and wondering how he ever became such a strange, pervy freak.

‘Let me get this straight,’ says Sirius, his eyes boring into James and a hint of amusement in his tone. ‘You want me to fuck your girlfriend while you watch?’

James is sure his face must be puce by now, but hearing Sirius say the words still turns him on. ‘It was Lily’s idea, really,’ he says weakly.

Sirius looks contemplative for a moment, and James is sure Sirius is either going to burst out laughing or punch him. Instead, Sirius just shrugs. ‘Yeah, all right, then.’

~*~

James can’t quite believe he means it, so sure that the whole thing must just be some elaborate practical joke, even when Sirius and Lily are undressing him and tying him to the chair in the corner of his own bedroom.

‘Should we bind his hands?’ asks Lily, as Sirius uses his wand to tie James’ feet to the chair legs.

‘Oh, I think so,’ replies Sirius. ‘Don’t want him reaching down for a quick tug and coming all over himself before we even get started.’

James is furious with Sirius for talking about him like that, like he isn’t even there, he really is, but he can’t stop his cock from twitching as Sirius speaks. Bastard.

Lily binds James’ wrists to the arms of the chair, and then points her wand at James’ throat. ‘ _Silencio_ ,’ she mutters, and then turns to Sirius. ‘Don’t want him disturbing us, do we?’

Sirius grins and winks. ‘Quite right,’ he agrees, and pulls something out of his back pocket. It takes James a moment to realise that he’s being covered with his own invisibility cloak. ‘Sorry, mate,’ says Sirius with a positively _evil_ smirk, ‘but if I have to keep seeing you squirming and blushing in the corner, it’ll put me right off my rhythm.’

Lily giggles and helps Sirius smooth the cloak down over James, before taking him by the hand and leading him towards the bed. In a moment of terrible panic, it suddenly strikes James how horribly trapped he is, forced to sit and watch Sirius and Lily, with no way to escape or protest if he changes his mind.

It’s too late for that now, as Sirius pulls Lily towards him and starts kissing her, one hand entangled in her thick mane of brilliant red hair, the other caressing her waist, moving up to stroke her breast. Lily’s hands slide up and down Sirius’ back, over the top of his shirt to start with, then underneath, and it’s not long before they’re both pulling each other’s clothes off, practically falling over each other in the rush to get naked and onto the bed.

If James were in anything approaching a normal state of mind, he might laugh at the way Sirius fumbles, just for a moment, with the catch on Lily’s bra, or his near-stumble when he removes his socks. (Later, he’ll be strangely comforted that even Sirius can’t make taking his socks off look sexy.) Now though, he’s too busy straining against the bonds on his wrists and ankles, breathing so hard that the fabric of his invisibility cloak sticks to his mouth and nose like a mask.

Lily lies on her back on the bed, legs parted as Sirius kneels between her ankles, the tips of his fingers barely skimming her skin as he strokes her calves. She squirms and mutters something that sounds like, ‘tease,’ and James can’t help but smile to himself; Lily’s quite the tease herself, but she’s also terribly impatient.

James isn’t finding it easy to wait either, as Sirius dips his head to press kisses to the inside of Lily’s knee, and ghosts his lips over her thigh. He can see Lily touching herself, toying with her nipples until they become firm and erect and—he knows because he learnt it early on—almost _too_ sensitive. Finally Lily’s patience fails and she grabs hold of Sirius’ hair, pulling him upwards and wrapping her legs around the back of his neck.

The frustration is almost too much for James to bear—he can see Sirius’ head bobbing up and down between Lily’s legs, hear her breathy little moans and the way her back arches off the bed, but it isn’t quite enough. He can only imagine what Sirius might be doing with his lips and tongue, probing her cunt and licking her clit. James can’t help but wonder if the rough sweep of Sirius’ tongue feels the same to Lily as it did to him, back in the days when Sirius used to suck his cock when they were bored, or horny, or just plain curious. _Fuck_ , he’d forgotten how much he missed that. He wonders if Lily tastes as good to Sirius as she does for him, as sweet and as enticing. James feels himself struggle unconsciously, making the bonds on his wrists and ankles chafe painfully. He can feel his breathing becoming hot and heavy in his chest, but the Silencing Spell means he can’t hear the ragged gasps coming out of his own mouth. It’s a bizarre, surreal experience, making him feel as detached from his own body as he is from the sex in front of him.

Lily cries out, her legs curving upwards, toes trembling in mid-air. Her fingers clutch at Sirius’ hair, and James can see from the movement of his head that he’s still licking her mercilessly. James’ cock aches, and he’s sure he’d be whining as well if he could only make a sound.

She’s still shaking when Sirius sits up and grabs her thighs, wrapping her legs firmly around his waist. He glances over his shoulder, grinning and _winks_ , the bastard, before turning back to Lily and thrusting his cock into her with one swift movement. He stops then, just for a moment, a deep sigh shuddering through him, before he starts moving again, pistoning his hips in firm, precise movements.

James thinks he might just about pass out, because the sight of Sirius fucking Lily is even more beautiful than he imagined. Lily lifts her hands over her head, bracing herself on the headboard as Sirius quickens the pace of his thrusts, all the while wrapping her legs behind him, pulling him in deeper, faster, harder…

The sight of them together, the sounds of their breathing—rough, heavy gasps—is almost overwhelming, but it still isn’t quite enough. The torment of being so close, but so uninvolved is agonising for James. He watches the muscles tensing and flexing in Sirius’ arse and legs as he keeps fucking Lily with a steady rhythm and, if he tilts his head, he can just see one of Lily’s breasts, sees Sirius lean down to suck at it, leaving the nipple hard and glistening. If James could move his legs he’d kick himself for agreeing just to watch, although if he had to choose now which one of them he’d change places with he really doesn’t think he could.

After what seems like an eternity, or maybe two, Sirius’ back stiffens and he makes a strange choking noise, and James knows what that means, he _knows_ , and oh, sweet Merlin, why can’t he _touch_? But James can’t do anything but whine pitifully and silently as Sirius comes inside Lily, the sound of their sighs and Sirius’ name on Lily’s lips dancing around him.

It’s really too much, sadistic even, that even now they’ve had their fun Lily and Sirius still ignore James and his criminally neglected cock (which James is sure is about to become the world’s first ever victim of spontaneous penile combustion). He doesn’t know how they can just lie there on the bed, kissing and touching each other, and _laughing_ , the pair of fiends.

Lily leans over and whispers something in Sirius’ ear, then they both look up, glancing over in James’ direction. James could almost weep with relief when they finally get up off the bed and walk over to him (although he’s going to wipe that smirk off Sirius’ face at some point in the not-too-distance future and no mistake).

‘Hey, Prongs, looking a bit hot and bothered there,’ says Sirius as he pulls the invisibility cloak back.

‘Aw, feeling neglected, darling?’ asks Lily.

James opens his mouth to say yes, he bloody well is feeling neglected and can’t one of you bastards do something about it? But, of course, no sound comes out, and he’s left gaping like a fish while Sirius laughs at him.

Lily though, dear sweet Lily, takes pity on him, and picks her wand up off the floor. ‘ _Finite_.’

‘Fuck.’ James’ voice is raspy, and he’s sure he must look like a right desperate bastard but frankly, he’s past caring.

Sirius and Lily have to practically carry him to the bed, and much as the reverberations from Sirius’ low chuckle against his back are bloody annoying, it is very nice to feel two pairs of hands on his body. James collapses in an undignified heap on the bed, with Lily curled behind him, her arms wrapped around his chest, and Sirius pressed up close on the other side. Sirius has at least stopped laughing now, the bastard, and is pressing soft kisses to James’ face, while Lily caresses him gently.

The relief at being _touched_ at last is wonderful, and James feels oddly comforted, cocooned between the two of them, but his cock is still aching and someone will _really_ have to do something about that soon. ‘Please,’ he gasps, all dignity long gone.

‘You know, Lils,’ says Sirius coyly, ‘I think James wants us to bring him off.’

‘I think you might be right,’ agreed Lily.

‘But the question remains,’ Sirius continues, his fingers drawing lazy, provocative circles on the top of James’ thigh. ‘Which one of us has to do the deed?’

And this, more than anything, convinces James once and for all that Sirius is evil incarnate. Because he can’t chose, he really can’t, and it’ll kill him to try, but if he doesn’t come soon he’ll die anyway. He’ll die and be dead and turn into a ghost and Sirius and Lily will just keep shagging and he won’t be able to do a thing about it and he’ll just have to watch them for all eternity _oh, holy buggering fuck, he’s going to die so much_.

He’s borderline hysterical when Lily comes to his rescue again.

‘You know,’ she whispers, her voice low and sultry by James’ ear. ‘I like to watch as well.’

Sirius hauls himself up on his arms and rolls his eyes melodramatically. ‘Oh, I have to do _everything_ ,’ he says with a huff.

‘Don’t worry,’ Lily tells him. ‘I’ll help.’

She pulls James into a sitting position, kneeling up behind him so that James can feel the softness of her breasts behind him and the ends of her hair tickling his shoulders. Sirius scoots around so that he’s crouched in between James’ knees and looks up at Lily, eager as a dog awaiting a biscuit.

‘Well don’t just sit there,’ says Lily. ‘Get on with it.’ She snakes her arm around James’ waist and places it on Sirius’ head, pushing him down. James lets out a rather pathetic sob as Sirius finally sucks his cock into his mouth, and throws his head back onto Lily’s shoulder.

It’s wonderful, it really is, the damp warmth of Sirius’ mouth on his cock, his tongue running rough swipes underneath, combined with the smooth softness of Lily’s body pressed up behind him as she pinches his nipples and sucks on his neck. James would be happy simply to lean back with his eyes closed and just _feel_ instead of see, but Lily forces his head up and whispers, ‘watch,’ in his ear.

James does as he’s told, opening his eyes and looking down to see Sirius sucking on his cock, with one of Lily’s hands still tangled in his hair. She moves her hand slowly, trailing her fingers down the side of Sirius’ face and Sirius moans, the sound vibrating through James’ cock and right up his spine.

‘He’s lovely, isn’t he?’ coos Lily, and James can only grunt in agreement as Sirius sucks harder than ever and Lily’s hand cups one of James’ balls, squeezing it softly against her palm. James wishes it could last forever, but the delicious sensory overload is far too much. In a matter of moments he’s coming, hard, down Sirius’ throat, hips bucking wildly as his upper body shudders against Lily’s breasts.

James is scarcely aware of Lily easing him back down onto the bed until he’s lying face to face with Sirius, with Lily curled behind him. Sirius cranes his neck to reach Lily, and they kiss barely millimetres in front of James’ face, before turning to kiss him in turn. Sirius reclines onto the pillow beside James, and he can feel Lily relax behind him. Each has one arm wrapped halfway around James, their fingers interlocking on his hip. James feels utterly content, hazily blissed-out, and at peace with the world, wrapped up snug between Lily and Sirius.

Oh, how he loves them both.

He’ll get his revenge, though, no doubt about that. If Lily really does like to watch that much, he’ll just have to show her that the Quidditch pitch isn’t the only place where James Potter can put on a fantastic performance. And he’s quietly confident that the ruthless competitive streak of Sirius’ is ripe for exploitation.

Oh, yes, James has plans. Wonderful, beautiful plans with all manner of genius ideas swirling around his head as he drifts off to sleep, happy, sated and scheming, between the two people he loves best.


End file.
